1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a positive photosensitive resin composition. Particularly, the invention relates to a positive photosensitive resin composition without color off after etching and uses thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the light and thin trend in a variety of electronic products, a variety of smart phones, flat-screen TVs, and high-performance microprocessors has been widely used, and the optical lithography applied therein is more and more sophisticated, and the linewidth is also finer and finer.
For these purposes, Japanese Patent Publication No. 11-143067 discloses a positive photosensitive composition. The composition comprises a novolac resin, a dye for absorbing the ultraviolet, a photoacid initiator, and a crosslinking agent catalyzed by an acid. This patent uses a deuterium substituted dimethyl sulfoxide solution for the synthesis of the novolac resin to enhance the sensitivity and chemical resistance.
However, in the aforementioned conventional technique, the metal line and photoresist pattern attached thereon have the problems of the insufficient light shielding rate or color off after etching. Furthermore, because of the insufficient light shielding rate or color off, the photoresist cannot shield the reflect light of the metal lines. Especially in the manufacture process of the semiconductor integrated circuit components, thin-film transistor of the liquid crystal display element or touch panel, the resolution of the lithography process is reduced.
Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a positive photosensitive resin composition without color off to overcome the defects of the conventional positive photosensitive resin composition.